Accidental Discovery
by XBethX977
Summary: Set in season 7 'How does that make you kill' Calleigh Accidentally discovers Eric secret, how will he react when she reveals her true feelings for him? The final chapter is upp! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey :), this is my first fanfic, so i apoligise if it is not very good. Please review it and tell me if you like it or if you feel there is anyway I can improve, it will be appreciated! I am **_**_Probably _**_**one of the BIGEST fans of Csi Miami, and have been meaning to write something for a while now, but have had so much work to do at school. Anyway, this is set in Season 7, in the episode 'How does that make you kill?' i loved watching this episode and wanted my first fic to be about it, so i hope you all have as much fun reading it as I did writing it :D! x**_

Calleigh collapsed onto the break room sofa, letting out a deep sigh, immediately whishing she hadn't sat down with as much force, as her vision suddenly blurred. She closed her eyes, deep in thought remembering those words, Eric's words that were written in Dr Marsh's notes, which left a fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was shocked and confused, but a small part of her felt happy. She knew that she and Eric were close, since Speed died, their friendship had blossomed, she felt that she could talk to Eric about anything; he was always there for her. She was always there for him. She slowly got up and walked over to turn the kettle on, the room was so silent, the flick of the switch echoed all around the room. As she was waiting for the water to boil, she started to think about earlier.

Nothing could of prepared her for what she was about to read, as she sorted through Dr Marsh's files which contained peoples darkest secrets, leaving her feeling slightly uncomfortable. If the files contained her secrets would she want somebody else reading them? A complete stranger? Eric seemed ok with it, after all, he was one of Dr Marsh's clients, but if she was honest she felt morally bad. She just wanted this whole case to be over, it had been the hardest on Eric, since the accident he had never been the same. He was more secretive and then when his counselling session was bugged, he became quieter than ever, barley even acknowledging Calleigh. Things were getting better now, but she missed the old Eric, the only person who she could fully trust, there were no barriers between them, he knew everything about her past. They were so comfortable with each other; she just wanted it to be the same again. She could not stop thinking about the contents in his file. Although she had only read the words once, they stuck in her mind.

_When I got shot, it really put things into perspective; it made me think about my future, settling down. It'd be nice if it were Calleigh._

The thought of starting a personal relationship with Eric had crossed her mind many times before. He was good looking, smart and kind these were all of the usual qualities a woman looked for in a man. However through time, she had learned how to push these thoughts to the back of her mind so she would be able to work with him, without becoming flustered or her knees becoming weak, it had been years since someone had had that effect on her. But once or twice, her determination to keep their relationship professional would fail her. Whenever his body brushed against her for just a spilt second, the feel of his body heat and his scent over powered her, sending electricity through her whole body. She shivered now as she was spooning the coffee into her favourite mug at the thought. Whenever their bodies made contact, it would always leave her imagining how it would feel to trace his skin all over with her fingertips, to wake up in the morning, and see him lying next to her.

She abruptly, snapped out of her trance, becoming mad at herself for conjuring up these thoughts, how could she face him now, keep things normal. She sighed as she removed the mug off the counter and went back to her usual spot on the sofa. She had to stop daydreaming about Eric. She was a grown woman; she started to laugh at herself, how could she be so childish? Thinking that if she kept dreaming these thoughts they would become real. How could someone like Eric possibly like someone like her? She thought to herself ,but then she read his notes, or she thought she did, was she daydreaming? Would he or said that or was his head not clear? What she had accidently discovered in his file, had awakened her curiosity, she needed answers. Did he feel the same way?

With her heart pounding she picked up her phone, and looked up her contact list for E, There 'Eric Delko'. Her heart melted at the sound of his name. STOP she thought to herself,_' pull yourself_ _together, you can do this'_ nervously she pressed the dial button and waited for the tone.

Voicemail**_: _**she sighed with relief, at least she wouldn't have to speak to him, before she started to speak, and she took two deep breaths.

**_ 'Hey Eric it's me', she said trying to hide the obvious nerves in her voice._**

Swallowing hard, and putting her head into gear so that she would not embarrassingly waffle on, she clearly said what she had rehearsed a few minutes ago, in a quiet voice,

**_'We need to talk, please call me back'_**

She hit the send button, and the beep ringed in her head. She felt so stupid, and cursed herself. Why was she so nervous, he would be able to hear it in her voice? There was no going back she thought to herself, praying that she didn't sound bad. With that she got up, washed up the dishes in the sink and got back to work on the case. She was struggling to concentrate, what if he didn't call back? What if he did and they talked and he didn't feel the same way and it ruined their friendship? How could she come to work and face him each day? Her heart pounded as she walked into the trace lab, she would just have to wait.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all the lovely comments :), it really means a lot. So here is part 2, i will put the next chapter on tomorrow, hope you like it :), Beth xx**_

Eric sighed as he climbed into the hummer, and made the long journey back from the crime scene to the lab. Dr Marsh was gone, after all she had done to help him over the past few months, and he just couldn't believe it. Thanks to her, he really had managed to put his life in perspective, think about his future. After he was shot it definitely made him realise that you only have one life which needs to be lived to the full. She really got him thinking about his future, although he already knew the answer, where he wanted it to take him, who he wished to share it with…Calleigh. He sighed again; even thinking about her name gave him butterflies. He would become lost in the memory of how her long golden curls shone in the sunlight, or the way her emerald green eyes sparkled gorgeously whenever she laughed. Everything about her was just... well perfect. He had to be careful though, department rules. He always found whenever he got himself in control around her, she would speak in her sexy southern accent, and he would be sent spinning back, into thinking what it would be like to wake up in the morning with her by his side. She was his drug and he was addicted.

He just couldn't stop thinking about earlier; it made him feel uneasy thinking about it now. When he had asked her to help process Dr Marsh's files. She said no at first, typical Calleigh: she always put others before herself which was what he loved about her. But after he explained to her that his secrets were in there to, she relaxed a little and sat down. He was glad that earlier he'd swapped his file from her batch into his; he told himself that he shouldn't have to feel that way. But what scared him was that if Calleigh read what was in it, she would feel uncomfortable around him after knowing how he really felt about her.

His grip tightened on the steering wheel, as he remembered the events which unfolded, why hadn't he been more careful? Calleigh sat down next to him; he gave her a small reassuring smile before she reached to her batch of files. Then it hit him, a wave of panic flashed over him, trying not to show it he looked at the label on his batch, 12A, it read. WHAT?! Alarm bells started to ring, if he had files 12A that meant she had… How could he have muddled the boxes up? He had it all set out correctly so to try and prevent this disaster from happening. His heart started to pound as soon as he realised that his file was in her box .It made him nervous thinking about it as he was driving. He took a deep breath, maybe she wouldn't get round to reading it, after all they had already had 3 call outs that day, what was to say they would not get another? He sat back and tried to put it behind him, after all it was his idea to look through the files, how bad would he look if he left her to do all the work and he just sat there cursing himself for being so careless?

Every five minutes or so, he withdrew his eyes from the files to look at her, her face was full of concentration lips pouted and every so often she would raise her eyebrows. Suddenly she took a deep breath. Eric froze, his heart started beating heavily, and he knew she was reading his file. He couldn't look at her, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. What made it worse was that she had never given him a straight answer when he asked her if she had read his file. And after being in fingerprints with her for an hour later and her never  
brought it up worried him. He knew he had blown it.

The sudden ring of his phone interrupted his thoughts, the vibrating got louder and louder and the name Calleigh flashed before his eyes. His vision blurred, he began to feel uneasy, before he had the chance to sort his head out, and allow let his brain communicate to his hands to pick the phone up the ringing suddenly stopped. Great, he thought, now he had definitely blown it, what would she think now? He could not be bothered to pick up the phone? He pulled over to a nearby back road. He would just have to pluck up the courage to call her back. He started carefully planning what he was going to say, wait, why should he do this? She was his closest friend, they had known each other for seven years, and know she knew how he felt, it was easier wasn't it? He massaged his temples, in an attempt to calm himself down. Before he got the chance to resume his battle of thoughts into what he should say to her, his phone beeped again showing a new voice mail. Could it be? He thought, could it be form Calleigh?

He listened intently as a nervous and timid voice spoke up which sounded nothing like the usual bubbly Calleigh.

**_'Hey Eric it's me', she said trying to hide the obvious nerves in her voice._**

He heard her swallow and then pause for a couple of seconds before speaking again in a worryingly quiet voice.

**_'We need to talk, please call me back'_**

'We need to talk', what did that mean? Was she mad? An army of questions fighting their way into his mind, as it was his turn to swallow as he hit the redial button.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, so I am SO sorry for not updating this story. I have basically finished all my exams so now I have a six week study leave and then the summer hols to write more stories**__**. The funny thing is that I can't really remember much of this story but I'm gonna try and finish it because I have had many people asking me too, even though reading it now I'm like 'omg this is soooo cheesy haha what was I thinking'! lol.**_

Eric continued the long drive back to his apartment, he had spoken with Calleigh she seemed quite distant but they had agreed to meet at his place to talk things out. He honestly did not know what he was going to say, a mixture of emotions washed over him as he started to piece toghether everything he wanted, needed to say to her.

…

He had barely got in the house and changed into a loose pair of jeans and a shirt before the doorbell rang. He walked slowly to the door desperately trying to calm his nerves until he found himself staring in to the deep jade eyes which were unmistakeably Calleighs. 'Hey' he said with is heart pounding in his chest, he was sure she would be able to hear it. 'hi' she replied as she followed him into his lounge and sat lightly on the big leather corner sofa which encompassed the room. Neither really knew what to say, 'Would you like a drink' he heard himself say to which she replied that she would love a coffee.

They sat down facing each other, it was weird they could almost communicate without even talking, they both knew what each other wanted to say but neither could bring themselves to speak. Calleigh took a sip of her coffee and looked around the room; it felt much bigger than the last time she was there with the whole team celebrating Horatio's birthday. Finally she brought herself to speak; she couldn't lose him, not now never he needed to know how she really felt. 'I've been meaning to talk to you for a while she said', she watched his face intently for any sign of emotion, she paused for another second and then continued ' I know we have both tried to ignore it to stay professional, but there is something here and I don't want to sit back and ignore it like I have many other times before- he cut her off 'I know I feel the same way, but I thought you were ignoring me after you know what you read', 'I understand if you feel uncomfortable, but I want you to know I meant every word'. She sighed and simply said 'no' in her southern drawl, 'I would never ignore you, I just needed some time y'now to get my head round things think about what's going to happen, but do you, do you really think about that having a family someday?' He smiled 'yeah, can you remember the case with the nanny who was murdered, well when we were looking through the young boys room and I said I was looking for the right girl', he waited not wanting to make a mistake ' I know I have found her, after I got shot I really have started thinking about my future, it really showed me that life is a gift and we should really live it as you only get one chance' she looked at him, she thought she knew where the conversation was going but didn't want to hint in case she was wrong, until that day they had just been close friends what was to say he just wanted to talk? He started to speak again 'the girl is you'. 'Eric' she said as he saw her cheeks flush, he said nothing but pulled her into him so they were now laying on the sofa in each other's arms and they both truly knew they would never be alone.

_**I know this was a bit rubbish haha, I am thinking of writing a completely new story but I need to decide what I am going to write it about. I still can't believe CBS cancelled the show; they deserved a proper season finale! Was I the only one who cried because it's over? Haha I'm a bit sad and obsessed. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading the story even though it is soooooooooooooooo cheesy and cringy lol. Again I'm very sorry for leaving it so late but I really struggle with exams and get so nervous but they went ok so hopefully… hehe **_

_**Thank you for reading! :D 3 Beth x**_


End file.
